User blog:Captain Warrior/Legendary Rap Battles 16: Muhammad Ali vs Rocky Balboa
Hi guys, another battle. Not my best tho, but still enjoy. Cast Jordan Peele as Muhammad Ali Jesse Wellens as Rocky Balboa (video) EpicLLOYD as Rocky Balboa (voice) Lyrics The announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! MUHAMMAD ALI! VS! ROCKY BALBOA! BEGIN! Muhammad Ali: I am the greatest boxer, and the greatest MC that you'll ever see! Just one punch only and I can make your fucking face bleed. I've made a lot of history in my life, you're just a fictional boxing prick. When I saw all of your 6 Rocky movies, I vomited and got really sick. I'm like John Cena since you can't see me because I'm a God. When I die, everyone will react the same as they heard the death of Steve Jobs. You're weak and pathetic, I can take down Foreman and Tyson! If we were to fight each other, I'd destroy you because I'm as strong as a bison. I'm the next Tupac, because my raps are godly and it's like they're said from Jesus Christ. Don't make me use my big-ass gloves and give you a black eye, or else you'll pay the price. You were based on Wepner, and I was based on no one, because I am Muhammad Ali! And I'm more well known than you, Mr. Ripoff of Marciano Rocky. Rocky Balboa: Take a seat, ALIce. Trust me, you do not want to mess with me! Because I am The Itallion Stallion who will beat the shit out of this beast. Sure, I may be based on Wepner, but he was the one who destroyed your sorry ass. I'll do the same thing to you, and it will be a blast. Will Smith was way better as Ali than yourself. And that's a fact. The reason why they didn't choose you to play as yourself in that Ali film is because you can't act. You used to be cool in the old days, but now, many things have changed. You're fat now like Schwarzenegger, and it just wasn't the same. It's just been Round 1, and I've already won, and I didn't even try. I have to say, you're not strong at all, you are very fragile like a fly. Bitch you better listen, I've fought 64 times, and I won most of them. Despite getting my nose broken by Apollo, I'm still one of the most strongest men. Muhammad Ali: Do you even lift, bro? No, the answer is no, you don't. You were only popular because you were portrayed by Stallone. I'm the boxing version of Michael Jordan, because we're both the greatest athletes. And you're the fictional version of Peter Buckley, since you're both the worst boxers, so please. Rocky Balboa: Were those even your own raps? I bet you stole them like someone did to your bike. It seems that I won in Round 2, so goodbye and have a bad life. Go back to Kentucky, I don't want to see your pitiful ass again. And tell your family I said "bye", before the world ends. The announcer: WHO WON! WHO'S NEXT! YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Who won? Muhammad Ali Rocky Balboa Category:Blog posts